121215-12115-morning-coffee-make-your-own-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Definitely try to hit 15 to get to your housing plot. There are a lot of RP things going on up there :D Not to mention getting to see the awesome housing ideas! There ia a really neat add on called Kael's Housing Tour that's worth looking at too! | |} ---- Me either! :D I want to try that new Ultimate Protogames dungeon! That looks awesome! I didn't get to play last night, unfortunately. Band practice was last night, and then I typed up the Nexus Report TL;DR (some TL;DR.... you don't TL;DR a 15 minute stream of almost pure information). Hopefully, I'll have some time to be on tonight, though! We'll see what's in the cards! | |} ---- ---- ---- What Khandi said! :D Housing plots are so much fun. :) Some people make some really amazing plots. You can do it! | |} ---- There are people still doing SW/Elyona/(bronze) Tree runs. If you're on Entity make sure you've joined the "lfg" and "EntityLFM" channels (think those are the same Dominion side) and make sure that chat hasn't disabled them (it's been doing that). I saw at least two runs advertised last night. | |} ---- There was that post a while back for a mock up of a Group Finder system whereby you could put up notices for quests, world bosses, etc. A huge, complicated thing that maybe, just maybe, might be as effective as a chat channel. I always thought Blizzard essentially sort of used the Dungeon Finder as a way to half-merge their servers (it was really cross-realm grouping that fixed their problem), but the effect has been pretty nasty to the MMORPG genre. Sometimes it was a pain to try to put a party together when you only had four people, but that was more a server issue. It was always better when you were talking in LFG and you would say, "LF3M a Healer and Tank for Jintha'Alor." And someone might say, "I don't have tank gear, but I have a shield and can try." You would talk, figure out how much people knew and what their gear and spec was like. You could easily ask for a group for anything. There was a lot of flexibility and a lot better coordination when you'd talked beforehand, even just to get everyone into a group. I feel like the loss of that has turned other players into disposable tissue for some players, and their game experience suffers for it. I'm aware that's not a majority opinion, plenty of fans of random PUGs out there, but sometimes I wonder if Blizzard had just done megaservers, or instituted plain old cross-server LFG and dungeons, if we'd be better off today. | |} ---- ---- EntityLFM is used occasionally. | |} ---- ---- Honestly, just about any channel is a better PUG-running system than a Group Finder. We found people to run the Black Focus with us in the WSRP channel. And, to boot, we RPed on the Black Focus! This is why I don't queue. | |} ---- ----